


Hair Pulling

by Memefaego



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hair Pulling, M/M, Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memefaego/pseuds/Memefaego
Summary: Larry was just messing with his best bros hair. Fortunately, his fingers got caught.





	Hair Pulling

It started on a Saturday. Sal and Larry had spent the entire day goofing off and playing video games. There were points in which one would doze off, or they would put on some music and just enjoy each other’s company. At the end of the day, when the sun had set, and the two boys were lit only by the lamps and the tv, Sal had started to doze off. Usually they kept to their own spaces, but Larry had started playing with Sal’s hair when he was playing his Gear Boy, and so Sal was currently nodding off pressed side to side with the taller boy. 

At some point, Larry had undone the pigtails of the shorter boy (who didn’t seem to notice). The thick, blue hair blocked his view of exactly where he was on the head, which is why he was surprised when he felt the head begin to curve. He shouldn’t have been very surprised, as he saw the back of the other boys head so often he should have it memorized, but he was a bit sleep himself. 

Despite feeling the skull begin to dip, he allowed his long fingers to continue traveling down softly. When he felt hairs begin to turn shorter and softer, he lifted his fingers a bit, barely brushing the back of Sal’s neck. Sal gasped breathily, which caused Larry to quickly retreat his fingers. 

“Sorry dude, I didn’t mean to uh- sorry.”

“It’s okay Larry Face, you can keep going.”

“I don’t have to if you-“

“I want you to.”

“Um okay”

Larry started carding his fingers through the blue locks, starting back near the apex. He didn’t dare venture below the occipital bone again, until Sal grabbed his hand and placed it on the back of his neck. Sal then reached back and unbuckled his prosthetic to make it easier. At this point Larry had seen his face a few times, but never pushed him to remove his prosthetic. 

Larry took a leap of faith and pushed his hand from Sal’s nape to the back of his head much tougher than before. In his attempt to remove his hand and do it again, his fingers got caught in some tangles and he pulled the smaller boys head back. 

Sal’s unexpected response was to let out a breathy moan, which caused the blood to rush straight to Larry’s groin. 

“Uh, Sal?” Larry questioned, causing Sal to look back at him, eyes filled with horror and...lust?

Without thinking, Larry maneuvered the hand still on Sal’s head so he had a grasp on the other boys hair and tugged. Sal let out a much more present moan than before, although it was muffled by the knuckle he was biting down on. 

Again, giving it no though, Larry leaned forward and captures Sal’s lips with his own. Sal wasn’t hesitant for a second, immediately deepening the kiss. Their lips began to move in fluid motion, and eventually Larry started probing Sal’s closed, scarred lips with his tongue. Sal was eager to open up for him, and the kiss depended even more. Both of the boys’ hands were roaming all over each other, Sal reaching under Larry’s shirt to feel his muscles, causing the other boy to shiver. 

Larry settled his hands on the other boys blue hair once again, pulling much more roughly this time. 

“F-fuck Larry.” Sal moaned in response, his hips grinding against his will. This caused Larry to moan just as loud as friction increased. 

“God you’re so fucking hot.” Larry said, tugging Sal’s shirt over his head and going straight for his stomach. He licked a line up from Sal’s bellybutton to just under his chest, before biting and sucking at a few spots, focusing mostly on the spot that made Sal moan the loudest. 

He was just about to adjust his focus to the other boys nipples, when his door knob began to jiggle. They noticed much too late that they hadn’t locked the door. As it began to open Sally Face searched around for his mask, but he couldn’t find it. 

Luckily it was just Ash and Todd, who didn’t look nearly as surprised as they should have. Instead Todd just handed Ash some money, and they closed the door. 

“Get cleaned up boys we’re going out to eat!” They heard Ash y’all through the door. 

Larry turned around and gave Sal and deep hickey on the spot where neck and shoulder met, and gave one last harsh tug to his hair before standing up and going to retrieve a much needed change of clothes. Sal also got up and started pulling his shirt back on and searching for his hair ties. He paused for a second. 

“Hey Larry Face, does this mean you’re my boyfriend?”

“Sure Sally Face, if you want”

“I do.” He said with a smile and a tender kiss, before buckling his prosthetic back on. 

“Metal.”


End file.
